Glenn and the Paleskinned Army
by Sunraia
Summary: An account of how the hero of legend, Glenn Alur, fought off an entire army of surface dwellers all by himself. Written from the perspective of Kiaransalee followers. Original characters.


Once upon a time, quite a while ago, the surface races began to take notice of all the slaves taken from their ranks. They tried to defend themselves to little avail. Then one day, they decided to join forces. Together they raised an army the likes of which were never seen before, counting over 200.000 footsoldiers alone. After a lengthy search they finally stumbled upon an entrance to the Underdark, and their hunt began at long last.

The first Drow they met was a caravan of followers of the Lady Light, travelling towards the very surface this army vowed to protect. Most of them were men and children.

"Evil creatures!" the army's overlord yelled, "Slay them, in the name of the Light!"

And the peaceful Light Drow would not even fight them, and they were slaughtered without harming anyone. "Victory is ours! All hail our powerful army!" And said army marched on, smug with its victory.

The first Drow village they ran across was a town held by the followers of the Masked Lord. But the town was ran by men, and men are never known to think things through.

"Evil creatures!" the army's overlord screamed, "Destroy them, in the name of the Light!" And the foolish Masked Drow met their challenge head on, outnumbered as they were. They did some damage, but they were overrun in no time. "Victory is ours! All hail our magnificent army!" And said army marched on, proud of its victories.

The first Drow city they encountered was a city held by the followers of the Spider Queen. When they saw the surface army approach, they withdrew behind the city's strong fortifications and waited, like a spider in her web.

"Evil creatures!" the army's overlord bellowed, "Vanquish them, in the name of the Light!" And the cunning Spider Drow waited until they were fully surrounded before they lashed out with all their might. But when they opened their gates to do just that, the pale-skinned soldiers streamed in by force of number. They quickly found the Palace and the Cathedral and killed everyone in sight, disabling the city for a quick defeat. "Victory is ours! All hail our glorious army!" And said army marched on, gloating of its victories.

After all these victories the mighty army found its way to a city held by the followers of the Lady Vengeance. Like the Spider Drow, its inhabitants withdrew behind the powerful walls, and awaited the perfect moment for Vengeance.

"Evil creatures!" the army's overlord cried, "Annihilate them, in the name of the Light!" But however hard they shouted, the city gates did not open and the burning tar did not cease its cascade down the wall. Finally the overlord decided to take siege of the impenetrable city.

"We cannot go in," he reasoned, "And they cannot go out. We have food, and theirs runs out. We'll have them in a month!"

Merely half a week passed, when the cunning Glenn Alur slipped over the walls on his own. First he went for the overlord's tents, stupidly marked with colourful banners. The man never made a peep when Glenn slit his throat. Next Glenn worked through all the generals and admirals, captains and lords, all their tents marked with banners. He had no trouble finding them at all.

A lesser man would have raised a signal, his job complete, and let the vicious Drow army handle the rest, but not Glenn Alur. He continued to empty tents of their occupants, slipping through the dark like he were but a shadow. By the time the alarm was raised, only 10.000 of their mighty army remained.

A lesser man would have raised a signal now, if not earlier, for his comrades to come to his aid, but not Glenn Alur. He exchanged his daggers for a set of perfectly balanced scimitars and prepared himself for battle. It took him long and made him tired, but the pale-skinned soldiers were confused, blinded, and had no one left to lead them. They practically ran into his swords, as if they understood the honour to die by his hands. When none would come for him anymore, he raised the chase and took out every last of the cowardly deserters. Only then did he raise his signal, if not for help: "Victory is ours! All hail the Lady Vengeance!"

And from the city came the reply, "All hail Glenn Alur!" To this day forward, we honour and celebrate his victory, and not a single loss has shamed his hard work.

**The End**


End file.
